Suck, Don't Bite
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: A very kinky story for a good friend of mine.Lemons, M rated for a reason. Includes a little Masochism and Domme/Sub themes.Also includes some True Blood themes, All is explained within. One-Shot...


**_This FF was written for a very special friend of mine (you know who you are...) Reviews would be appreciated guys...xxx  
_**

**_P.S...A quick thank you to hannawolf for the title :)_**

**_Some of this story is based on aspects of the Twilight Saga but I have made a few alterations to make this story more appropriate. After the contest this may become a continued story..._**

**_1. Esme wasn't changed by Carlisle, she was a human companion to an Italian vampire in the late 1800's and was changed around 1905 then she could be his forever._**

**_2. Esme fed from humans but felt she couldn't live that way so she found and joined Carlisle's way of life about 40 years into her existence (however the Cullen 'childeren' have not joined the Coven yet)_**

**_3. Esme met Carlisle working as a nurse in his hospital_**

**_4. The theory that silver can harm vampires (True Blood) is true however the destruction via the Sun isn't_**

**_Just take note that YES this is all Vampire :[_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

**_Now! On with the FanFic!_**

* * *

**Esme POV**

**Oh..My..God...He's even more beautiful than I ever imagined. The muscular curves of his body, his slightly shimmering skin.**

**Yes, I'd seen him many times before, I'd worked with him. Hell! I've lived with him for over 100 years! But I had never thought that even the deepest, wickedest, dirtiest corners of my mind could conjour up this. My blond god towered over the bed. I felt his slender fingers graze over my delicate folds, I bucked my hips into his hand. A sign I wanted more and he knew it. He also knew that if he didn't mount me and fuck my brains out in the next 15 seconds, I would make him. So he decided to bind my wrists and ankles to the four posts of the bed, something I was very unhappy with, but he was my Master...And what he says...Goes (or Comes depending on his mood 'wink wink')**

**"Ah." He mused as he stared at my naked body, " My Pet is pleased to see me" **

**I could do nothing but meow in response, at least without punishment...My Master smiled at his handy work. He slid his fingers deepinside my slick folds, I gasped in response to his cool digits, as my mouth gaped open I felt his hard member tease my lips. I hummed happily with pleasure as I attempted to lap at the trickle of golden fluid leaking from his cock.**

**He watched my eyes darken from a light citrus colour to a deep obsidian, he bared his teeth through a sinister grin...**

**He slowly withdrew his fingers from inside me. The he turned so his back was facing me. Good God he looked fabulous in ass-less leather pants...So toned...So muscular...So..Hard.**

**I was beginning to leak a little myself and unfortunately for me, My Master could smell it...I heard him inhale deeply and sigh..**

**"Now now Cub. We should know by now what happens when you cum _without _permission." Carlisle breathed huskily as he turned to face me again.**

**My eyes darted quickly to my feet and I decided to stay silent..For once I _was _going to follow my training.**

**"You may speak Cub.." I sensed the lack of patience in his voice.**

**I only gave a quiet growl in repsonse. Yes my Master knew me for breaking the odd rule, but one thing I never did was break character...Especially as Cub.**

**Ahh, Cub...My favourite 'little outfit'. And little was a grave understatement, it was a tan furry belt with a tail attached and fuzzy tan ears.**

**Suddenly I felt an excruciating pain, leading from my left nipple to the right side of my hip. I jerked and wrestled against my constraints in agony, sweet sweet agony.**

**I felt another trickle of moisture, this time it ran down my thigh. Damn my reflexes!**

**"You like that don't you, Cub? I want to hear you. I want to hear you cry out like the dirty slut you are, your filthy little kitty aren't you?"**

**"Oh yes Master, I'm your whore. I want to steal your soul, and take it it Hell with me."**

**A smile lit up Carlisle's face and re-awoke his flaccid member. He immediatley leaned over me, still wearing pants. So I saved him the trouble of undressing, by using my teeth. He purred happily. **

**" My my Master, I thought _I_ was the feline here...But with that beautiful sound in my ears im not going to complain" I giggled as a wicked grin crossed my face.**

**"I may have given you permission to speak in pleasure 'Hells Kitty', but I can easily take the privallige away" Carlisle said sternly.**

**I smiled cheekily, 'Hells Kitty'...I liked it maybe i'll get some red fur next time...**

**I noticed his huge cock was mere centimeters away from my mouth, so I slowly swirled my tounge around his sensitive end, I was his Cub and he was my Alpha and he was going to roar...one way or another.**

**Since he didn't stop me, I continued to slide my mouth over his long, thick dick. Mmmmmm tastes like cherry...He's been using that shower gel I like the taste of. I began to bob my head back and forth until I picked up a good fast rhythm.**

**Suddenly I felt 2 very cold fingers sneak into my entrance, and slowly pump in and out of me. I wasn't sure what I was enjoying more, giving or recieving..**

**Feeling a little kinky, I decieded to try something different. I lightly scraped my teeth along his length as I bobbed happily. He hissed slightly at the pain, but after the initail shock he flashed me a devillish smile.**

**I sped up again digging my teeth a little deeper for the next few bobs, I felt a rumble deep within his chest, I hummed loudly giving him the extra pleasure of vibrations, considering I only had my mouth this time I was doing pretty well. **

**I felt his fingers pumping in and out of me harder and faster , I couldn't hold out much longer. I felt myself reach my limit so in bit down on my master..._Hard..._**

**I immeadiatly heard a rour erupt from deep within him, and that wasn't the only thing that erupted,for the both of us. I slowly cleaned his rod using my tounge, as licked my cum from his fingers...**

**After we were both nice and clean, My Master reluctantly lifted himself from me and began to unlock my handcuffs and licked the scar he had left with his trusty chain.**

**"A very nice session my Cub" Carlisle said smoothly.**

**"I'm very glad you enjoyed it master" I replied happily.**

**"However next time My Cub, just suck...don't bite"**

**"Yes Master" I said just before he pulled me close for the most passionate kiss imaginable...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this FF as much as I enjoyed writing it, review and let me know what you thought :) Also let me know if you think I should create a sequel...:)**

**NessieJadexx**


End file.
